This invention relates generally to random length belt conveyors and particularly to the individual components thereof referred to as a belt conveyor gap stringer support.
In long overland conveyor systems it is common to utilize a plurality of spaced apart smaller components aligned to accept the continuous belt. The individual components are spaced apart to allow for thermal expansion and contraction. The spaces between adjacent sections being selected so that the span between adjacent rollers is the same. Heretofore in such systems, it has been usual to prepare meticulously located level concrete pads having precisely located anchor bolts on which to support the components. Invariably, this requires much excavation, levelling, form and concrete work reslting in much environmental damage not only in preparation for installation but also due to the elements during use and then again in clean-up after removal of the conveyor system.
It is evident that if overland conveyors can be installed without resort to extreme prelevelling and pad preparation much damage to the environment will be avoided with a consequent saving in construction cost and time. Moreover, removal of the conveyor and restoration of the sites will be simplified.
So far as I am aware, the only conveyor adapted to overland use on uneven terrain without meticulous site preparation is that described in my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,460 issued Apr. 14, 1981. That patent discloses and claims a Belt Conveyor Wire Rope Support System For Wire Rope Mounted Roller Idlers. The system utilizes a plurality of small adjustable frames supporting the continuous wire rope and in turn supported on small earth embedded anchors usually placed on uneven terrain with only coarse levelling. Typically, anchors are formed by pouring concrete in bored or drilled holes. Anchor means are left extending from the concrete.